


Очень бешеный огурец

by Jell



Series: Сказочный сад [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dendrophilia, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Хулиганский драббл в продолжение фика «Цвет шиповника». Невилл ставит эксперименты и сажает в саду Малфой-мэнора новое растение.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Plant, Neville Longbottom/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Сказочный сад [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Очень бешеный огурец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

— Смотри! 

Невилл всегда очень гордился своими успехами и в то же время стеснялся их. Поэтому он долго скрывал свое детище, прятал за высокой бамбуковой оградой в дальнем углу оранжереи. И вот, наконец, решился показать. Бамбук был отсажен в сторону, открыв высокое растение с широкими пушистыми листьями, длинными зелеными плодами и многочисленными желтыми цветочками. Что-то в нем было знакомое...

— Огурец? — предположил Люциус.

— Именно! 

Таких огурцов Люциус раньше не видел — обычно они были маленькими с пупырышками, длиной едва ли в палец. Эти же скорее напоминали размером кормовые бананы или молодые цукини. Кожура у них была гладкая, темно-зеленая.

— Я взял один из сортов с континента, скрестил с декоративными бешеными огурцами и одним из тех лечебных гибридов, что остались здесь после... Ну, после проклятья.

Люциус поморщился, о том времени он вспоминать не любил. Но растение его заинтересовало: он протянул ладонь, коснулся шершавых листьев. Огурец в ответ обвил палец одним из усиков.

— Он любит тепло и людей, — сказал Невилл. — Ты ему понравился.

— И чем же он хорош?

— Хотелось сохранить лечебные свойства, но улучшить вкус и увеличить размер, а то плоды получались слишком маленькими. Вроде вышло, но я еще не все проверил, так что лучше быть с ним поосторожнее.

— Понятно...

Люциус высвободил палец и отошел. Растение ему одновременно нравилось и не нравилось. Было в нем что-то странное, пугающее и в то же время притягательное. Казалось, что огурец следит за ним своими желтыми цветочками.

***  
Через несколько дней Невилл снова уехал к своей бабке. Августа в последнее время часто приглашала внука. Звала и самого Люциуса, но пока встречи удавалось избежать. Она едва его не убила, травмировала Драко... Нет, от этой мадам лучше было держаться подальше!

Перебрав с утра последние письма и бумаги, Люциус спустился в оранжерею. Проверил, как домовики следят за экспериментальными экземплярами Невилла, и, конечно же, подошел к огурцу. Тот цвел, пах и выглядел абсолютно здоровым. Усики цеплялись за стекла, рамы и соседние растения, поднимая его выше к солнцу. Стебель был толстый, листья и плоды — сочные. Люциус присмотрелся и заметил, что огурцы были двух видов: большие и узкие — и маленькие, длиной в фалангу, но толстые. Люциус ткнул в один такой пальцем — и тот вдруг хрустнул и взорвался, выпуская клубы желтой пыли. Люциус отшатнулся, но недостаточно быстро: вдохнул ее и потерял сознание.

Он очнулся от того, что что-то легко и щекотно скользило по бедру.

— Что?! — Люциус распахнул глаза, попытался встать, но едва смог пошевелить ногами и руками. 

В первый момент он понял, что раздет. Во второй — увидел, что его одежда развешана на соседних ветвях. Руки и ноги были притянуты к земле толстыми корнями. Он попытался вырваться — но те оказались очень крепкими, словно настоящие веревки, и держали надежно. Огурец возвышался над ним и будто усмехался своими жуткими цветочками.

— Отпусти!

Растению было плевать на вопли. Его многочисленные усики и веточки удлинились и тянулись к Люциусу. Они взбирались по обнаженным ногам, цеплялись за кожу, щекоча и возбуждая. Тянулись. Скользили между ягодиц, оплетали мошонку, член, поднимались все выше к животу, груди. Тонкие усики пощекотали соски и поползли выше, к шее. Еще немного — и он был бы полностью погребен под дьявольским растением, но движение вдруг остановилось.

Ветви мелко подрагивали и слегка двигались, терлись о кожу. Сочный лист, оказавшийся на удивление нежным, обвил член и заскользил по нему. Люциус застонал, снова задергался, но не смог ничего поделать — он неотвратимо возбуждался. Член налился кровью, поднялся, встав едва ли не вертикально. Стебель плотно облегал его у основания, не давая кончить, а лист продолжал двигаться, доводя до исступления. Огурец наклонился к нему, будто желая рассмотреть поближе, и накрыл увлажнившуюся головку большим цветком. Острый пестик скользнул в щель, и Люциус заорал. От ужаса или наслаждения — сам не понял. Из глаз брызнули слезы.

Корни зашевелились, заставляя расставить ноги шире. Ветвь с длинным зелёным огурцом нырнула ему между ног, и Люциус почувствовал, как тот мягко, пока ненастойчиво, коснулся его ануса. Нет-нет-нет! Люциуса бросило в пот. Куст наклонился еще ниже, давление стало сильнее, Люциус уже не мог сдерживать его…

Роса с листьев вылилась ему на лицо, словно кто-то прыснул водой. Люциус задохнулся, открыл глаза и уставился на испуганного Невилла. Черт, что он подумал, обнаружив его в таком виде? Люциус дернулся — и понял, что его ничто не держит, он одет, и единственное неудобство — крайне возбужденный член.

— Я же просил не подходить к нему близко. Он выпускает странную пыльцу, и я ее еще не проверил. Состав у нее очень необычный…

Люциус сглотнул и пробормотал:

— И не стоит тебе проверять. Лучше я сам. — И добавил вполголоса: — Когда тебя не будет дома.


End file.
